How did this happen?
by thefuturebelongs2u
Summary: They all pretend. Pretend that they're happy. Pretend they're with the person they are supposed to be with. Or maybe they are. BLPJ *COMPLETE*
1. Brooke Davis

She pretends

She pretends. Brooke Davis pretends. She doesn't pretend for the world. Or for Naley. But only for them. For the two people she loves most. For those two blondes. For the two fucking broody blondes. The ones she loves. She pretends for them.

She pretended to be sad when Lucas told Peyton he hated her. She pretended then because she was secretly happy. Who is happy when their best friend's heart is broken? Brooke Davis did. She pretended because she knew it wasn't true. She knew that Lucas Scott was in love with Peyton Sawyer. That he didn't hate her. But then for Lucas hate was easier than love. For her too. That's why she could pretend to hate Lucas and Peyton. When she loved them both so much.

She pretends to be happy when Lucas and Peyton get eloped. They are so entwined with each other they don't notice the dimples have disappeared from her smile. They do that a lot lately. Expressly with the blondes.

She pretends to be happy when they decided to get married again. With everybody they loved. So that Karen, Lily, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Andy and even her could be there. She pretended to be ecstatic when she is asked to be the maid of honor. Because that's what they planned. Peyton was going to be her maid of honor and she hers. But she never thought she would be the maid of honor for Lucas Scott's wedding.

She pretends that the blue dress fits her perfectly. That it doesn't itch. That she wears blue, that red isn't her color. But she knew Peyton wouldn't have her wear red. Because red was the color of her and Lucas. It was everybody knew it. Peyton couldn't have her wearing it. It was Peyton's day so Brooke pretended. She put a nice, fake smile on her face and walked down the isle with Nathan, the best man. He glances over at her ever so often to see if she was ok. So does Haley. They glance at her as she stares blankly at the blondes she loves. No emotion is shown in her eyes. She keeps her glance steady.

She can't help but to imagine if it was her and Lucas's wedding. Peyton walked down the isle gracefully with Larry. Brooke would have walked with Nathan. Nathan was like her older brother. Over protective. He would have given her away. Peyton wears her hair down. She would have worn it up. Peyton barley fills out the dress. Her curves would have fitted it perfectly.

As she watched Jamie walk down the isle with Lily she felt bad. Too bad his godparents weren't together. Those type of people were supposed to be together right? They had the words mother and father in it.

She made Peyton's dress. It hurt but she did. Because that's what best friends do. Well, best friends with a famous fashion line.

The first thing she does when she gets to the reception is ask where the bar is. Nathan and Haley exchange worried glances. She almost lets out a laugh at that. What do they have to worry about? She'll be fine. Her first 10 rounds go down within 10 minutes.

'Skills!' She squeals as she throws herself on him.

'Damn girl,' He laughs. 'What have you had to drink?'

'A few drinks.' She giggles. 'Dance time!' She squeals as she drags him off to the dance floor. He send a quick glance back to Nathan who just shrugs, there is nothing he can do now. She dances with Skills and pulls them towards Peyton and Lucas, who are dancing in the middle.

'Luke!' She says as she sees him. Peyton glances back to see a very drunk Brooke dragging Skills towards the newly wed couple. 'Peyton!' She screams seeing her friend. She throws herself on Peyton giving her a hug.

'Brooke.' Peyton says. 'How many drinks have you had?' She scolds.

'You're not my mother.' Brooke nastily replies. 'Who cares anyway?' She says with a questioning look to anyone in the crowd close to her. 'Don't I get one dance?' Brooke pouted putting out her hand for Lucas to take. He glances at Peyton who just shrugs taking Skills hand. Lucas takes Brooke's hand as a slow song comes out from the stereos.

'Luke.' Brooke says as she places her head on Lucas's shoulder. She pretends not to notice when Lucas's body tightens at her touch.

'Brooke.' He replies as Brooke stares into his eyes. He can see the tears. He knows that he put them there. He regrets it too. 'Pretty girl,'

'Don't,' Brooke says as he pushes hair out of his face. 'Don't.' She states. He stares at her. 'Don't look at me like that.' She says looking up at him. 'Go be with her.' She says as Lucas continues to hold on to her. 'It was me or her Luke.' She stated completely sober at this point. 'You chose her.' She sighed glancing into his eyes. She pulls away from his embrace, if only on for the dance. 'You don't get me anymore.' She sighed turning away from him headed towards the bar. 'He's all your.' She says as she walks past Peyton who lets go of Skills and quickly walks to her husband.

'What's up with Brooke?' She asks as he pulls her into him.

'I don't know,' he sighs not looking her in the eyes.

…………………

'Brooke, It's time to go.' Nathan said pulling Brooke off of the bartender.

'Nate,' She scolded. 'I was having fun,'

'Yeah making out behind the bar. Fun times.' He sighs as Brooke drags her feet pulling them to a stop.

'I don't want to go,' She says as Nathan looks at her and sighs. Her dress is all messed up. Her hair is everywhere. A sober Brooke Davis would never been seen like this. Lipstick is smeared all over her face. Her eyes watering.

'It's time to go home.' He sighs.

'I don't have a home.' She states blankly. She doesn't. Not anymore. She has had a home. When she lived with Peyton, with Lucas, with Haley, and even with Rachel. She has no one now. Peyton is off on her honeymoon with Lucas.

_'Brooke. We're going to go.' Peyton says as Brooke looks over at her stopping her flirting for the second. _

_'Ok,' She says turning back toward the bartender. _

_'Bye B. Davis,' Peyton sighed giving Brooke a kiss on the check. Peyton grabs Lucas hand and they walk away. Brooke keeps her eyes on the bartender. Not watching as the two blondes walk out of her life. _

**'**Ok Brooke.' Nathan sighed as he saw his wife walk over with a concerned look in her eyes also.

'Why don't you come stay with us?' Haley says as Brooke sighs. 'Jamie would love to have his god mother stay with him?' She says before Brooke can form a rebuttal. She does love her godson and wants to see him more now that she has no one.

'Fine tutor-wife.' She sighs. 'Carry me hotshot.' She commands and Nathan gently picks her body up into his hands. Leaning against his chest she falls asleep dreaming of the two blondes. When she wakes up she's in the guest bedroom. It's then she decides that she's not pretending anymore. Not for those two fucking blondes. Not anymore.

_**Review! This is sort of a prologue to the story. **_

Love lots,

Thefuturebelongs2u


	2. Peyton Sawyer

Peyton Sawyer pretends. She didn't before. Before she was happy. She had Lucas. She had finally got the guy. But she can't help but feel jealous when she sees the brunettes together. Those two damn brunettes that she loves.

Brooke had left after the wedding. She told them that she had work that needed to be done in New York. But Peyton knew better. She knew that it was hard for Brooke. She felt bad for her friend, but not bad enough to stay away from the one and only Lucas Scott. Her new husband. She was happy when Brooke came back. But she wasn't so happy about the new beau on her arm.

When Jake came back to Tree Hill Peyton was happy. Now they could be friends. She just didn't like the fact that he came back with Brooke. That was what bothered her. That's what caused her to pretend. She loved seeing Jake. But it wasn't the same. His eyes didn't light up when he saw her; they did that now for a certain brunette.

She holds on to Lucas a little tighter when she sees them. Because she knows Brooke is happy. She knows she doesn't have to because she needs to show her 'ownership' over Lucas. But because Brooke is in love with Jake. And Jake is in love with her.

She pretends to be happy when Jake's eyes fill up with love once he sees Brooke, like they did once before for her. Jake's eyes are all for Brooke now. When she is around them she feels the need to scream that he's her's. But he's not anymore. He's Brooke's. And that hurts. She sees Brooke's dimples appear on her face every time she's near Jake. She doesn't have to fake a smile anymore, another blonde is doing that. She hates Brooke for it. She hates that she is happy with Jake.

Because she's still in love with Jake, even if it is just the littlest bit. It's still there.

It's not that she's not happy that Brooke is in love. She's just not happy Brooke's in love with Jake. She nearly screams out in horror when Jake proposes. It's horrible to watch. Lucas proposed to her alone. Brooke and Jake are around everyone. They are all there. That's Jake for you though. Showing how much he loves someone with everyone else he loves.

She is happy and upset when Brooke marries Jake because she doesn't have to worry about her anymore. Now Jake gets her. Brooke mistakes her tears as tears of joy like Peyton did once before. Peyton relizes how difficult Brooke had it. Watching the guy you love marry someone else. Maybe she was hoping just a little that Jake would still be in love with her. Because she chose Lucas. She did. She doesn't regret choosing him. But she does regret letting Jake go. Then it would all be the way it was. Lucas with Brooke, her with Jake. But Lucas had to go and crawl into her heart.

She smiles warmly the whole night but she has to put on a fake smile when they have they're first dance. Because Lucas and Peyton's song wasn't as meaningful as Brooke's is. She pretends not to notice that hundreds of more people attend Brooke and Jake's wedding then people did hers. The old cheerleaders are there. Bevin and Tim, as well with little Nathan. Skills was pissed and spent the whole night dancing with hot chicks in front of them.

Peyton was Brooke's maid of honor along with Haley. Two maids of honors, who would have thought of that? She makes them feel included. Because her and Naley have a connection that she doesn't have with them. She even has Jamie be the ring bearer. He smiles to genuine to Brooke, not like he does to herself. His smile is more of a 'you're my aunt so I have to love you' sort of thing. His to Brooke is 'I love you so much. You're amazing', smile that Lucas and Nathan both have. Lucas smiles like that to both of them. He used to do it for just her. But he doesn't anymore. So she just smiles.

She pretends that her heart isn't nearly burst in two when she sees Jenny cling to Brooke and calls her mom for the first time at the reception. That's the night she tells Lucas she wants to have a baby. Because she can't stand that Brooke has the life she's always wanted. Lucas wants them also. He just doesn't know if now is the right time. So they agree to not try but if it happens they'll be happy. That night she throws out her birth control pills.

She pretends not to notice the small bump that Brooke has. Or the way Jake stares at her. Peyton doesn't have that bump. She wants it though. She tries not to stare at Brooke too often. But Brooke notices.

'Peyton?' She asks sincerely. 'Why are you staring at me?' She asks as they are at their weekly supper with the Scotts. Nathan and Haley are there. So are they. They have this every Sunday evening. They're all family.

'Well…' She stutters. 'Brooke are you preg…' She starts to ask but stops in the middle of the last word. She pretends that she doesn't want to puke once she sees Brooke stare up at Jake with smiles on both of their faces.

'Pregnant?' She says sighly. 'Actually we are!' She squeals as Haley rushes over to give her a hug. It's funny to watch because Haley is already 6 months pregnant. She then remembers that Brooke probably accepts her to hug her or something, she is her best friend. So she places a smile on her face and hugs her best friends. Tears spring to her eyes but she blinks them down because they don't belong there. They have no right to be there.

'Jake, man, that's awesome.' Lucas replies putting his arm around her. She feels safe now. Knowing that her husband is right beside her. The husband who is in love with her. She shouldn't have these doubts about them. She has Lucas. He's in love with _her_. He wants her. Brooke shouldn't have anything over them. But she does. She has Jake. Lucas is eager to get home after that. He says that he wants to have a baby as they walk through the door. She doesn't know what to say but she doesn't have to because Lucas is already on top of her.

She pretends not to be jealous as Brooke struts out with her 7 month pregnant belly in a swimming suit. She pretends not to feel jealous as the three guys, including her husband, let out a wolf whistle as she climbs into the water. She struts into the water so confidently. Peyton's 5 month pregnant belly is as noticeable as Brookes but she covers it up. She refused to put on a swim suit. Even though Brooke told her she'd look great. Lucas stares at her. He asks her if she wants to get in, looking up at her hopefully. She shakes her head and sends him a glare. He turns around looking sad. Peyton doesn't have time to take care of Lucas.

She pretends not to notice when Brooke allows Jake to kiss and caress her stomach. She never allows Lucas to do that. Lucas is proud of the baby bump. Peyton isn't. She doesn't want Lucas caressing it or kissing it. She's fat. They can kiss it once it gets out. She turns away when she sees Jenny placing a kiss on the bump giggling heavily. She can't watch as Jake and Brooke be happy. Because right now she isn't happy. If she's not, why should she watch them?

Peyton Sawyer doesn't pretend. Peyton Scott does. Peyton Sawyer would never pretend. She would show people what she thought. Peyton Scott keeps her mouth shut because what she's upset about is something she shouldn't be upset about. So she places a smile on her face and pretends. She pretends for them and about them. Those two damn brunettes that she loves too much.


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided to keep this as a prologue to a story I am currently working on

_**I've decided to keep this as a prologue to a story I am currently working on. Don't worry **__**The night that changed it all**__** is still in my mind. Please check out the new story when it comes. It's called **_**The Way We Were And Are. **

**Love lots,**

**Thefuturebelongs2u**__


End file.
